Moulded to Suit
by Monooboe
Summary: James Potter is a preppy, bossy and selfcentered brat and Lily Evans is a total tomboy. Gosh!Not even suppermagiglue can stick those two together! So how come they ended up being our fauvorite couple? Read and find out! The story of a flower and her stag
1. Introductions

**A/N:** Hello and thank you very much for bothering to read this fan fiction (If any one is here, that is)! Thank you soooo much! This is the first story I've ever posted so I am very excited about it! I'm Spanish so I'm not a native speaker, however, I'm goint to give it my best shot! (I appologise in advance for any spelling mistakes or wrongly used vocabulary…¬¬. Please, I'd appreciate it if you helped me point them out! ) Thank you once again, **please enjoy** **and**, if you liked it **Review, Review Review Review**!... Please? Oh, I'm fan of Jane Austen, so you might find senteces similar to the one she uses in pride and prejudice (I L.O.V.E that book... o)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters you associate with J.K's fabulous master piece. I would also like to add that I wrote this story as a fan fiction of another fan fiction, the name of which I don't remember… Sniff … (I'd like to read it again…)

**Full** **summary**: James Potter is a preppy, self-centered prat and Lily Evans is a total tomboy. Gosh! Not even suppermagiglue can stick those two opposites together! So how come they ended up being our most loved couple? Read and find out! Magic, love, friendship and the story of a flower and her stag!See the changes our two favourite characters undergo (willingly or unwillingly)to finally suit each other!

**-INTRODUCTION- **

**Lily Evans**

Since as far as she could remember, Lily Evans had always been surrounded by boys. But not because of the fact that she was a girl. No. Actuallly, quite the opposite. If there was a word that would suit Lily Rose Evans the best, this would be total tomboy. Boys her age admired her, not because of her beauty, as she didn't posses much of that at the early age of 11, but because Lily was stronger, faster, more sportish and more masculine than the whole lot of them put toghether. They all loved her because she rocked, she kicked ass, she was damn bananas. She was, to their eyes, the undeniable incarnation of the word cool. A total, utter, absolute, and despicable lost case, as her sister would usually define her.

Why had Lily Evans become so boyish? In the years to come, many theories would be formulated trying to answer that same one question. XXY genes? She had been bitten by a boy and had consequently become a boygirl like spiderman wiht spiders? Genetic alterations? Leave all that to the marauders... However, the truth might be that her masculine tendency came from the family business which was a Marcial arts gym where she had been training since she had learned to walk. It might have also been that she was freaked out by the way Petunia, Lily's older sister, and her friends were and acted. Lily swore that the day she put on those horrible things called miniskirts, the day she read all those idiotic gossip magazines and spent the whole afternoon discussing which boys' ass was cuter, THAT would be the day pigs grew wings. Well... little did she know that winged pigs did already exist…. very cute by the way.

**James Potter **

James Potter could've very well been the most spoiled brat in the whole world and, I dare say, universe too. On the one hand, his father was the head of the aurors' department in the Ministry of Magic, which meant he was never at home. On the other hand, his mother was the head of St.Mugo's hospital which also meant she was practically never at home. As a result of this, James was in charge of the Godric's Manor, a HUGE mansion in which worked about 50 house elves all of which were under James' command. His parents loved him to no end, but having been trusted with such responsible jobs, they felt in debt with the magic society and therefore could not coo over their beloved child as much as they would've wished. To compensate the fact that they were never at home, James's parents always bought him whatever he wanted and let him do whatever he pleased. Having been raised in said manner for over eleven years, we could perfectly state, without any trace of hesitation, that James Harold Potter was officially the most self-centred, bossy and concieted brat walking on the Earth's crust. To worsen thing, at the age of eleven, James was already quite a handsome boy with absolutely perfect manners as all the big Bosses of the Ministry didn't forget to remark every single time an important dinner was hold at the Potter's. This, of course, did nothing but help build his ego the size of a cathedral. His proudness, arrogance and selfimportance made him the last boy on Earth one could ever feel preveiled upon to befriend. That is, as long as you were not as arrogant as him, you were a werewolf or just a plain idiot. (Try guessing who... yep, you got it right.)

End of the Chapter! This is a short, but I promise the followings will be muuuuuuuch longer!

**Please Review! I need your encouragement to continue updating! Reviewwww!**

**See you soon!**

**Monooboe.**


	2. UnExpected

**A/N: **Thank you a lot **Lilyne **:) You're my first revieweragain! I've posted this chapter as soon as I could! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you associate with J.K Rowling's Books plus this fanfic is inspired in another fanfic I read long ago.

**Full Summary: **James is a self-centered, bossy, spoiled brat. Lily Evans is a total tomboy. Gosh! Not even supermagiglue can stick those two together! So how come they ended up being our favourite couple? See the changes they undergo through their years in Hogwart to end up perfectly suiting each other! Love, friendship, lots fo Maraudaring and the story of a flower and her stag. Hey, and a certain black dog too!

Enjoy!

* * *

-CHAPTER 1- **

* * *

Un/Expected **

………… **With Lily**……………

Lily Evans woke up at nine thirty. A normal waking time for a not so normal summer day. She rubbed her blurry eyes lazily as she would normally do, stretched in a cat fashion way as she normally did and stood up ready to take her normal daily routine, which wasn't really that normal either, at least for a normal girl. She went to the toilet but found that Petunia was already in, as normal. Bad luck, she wouldn't be able to get in until an hour or two. Not that Lily really cared, her ear-short hair didn't need combing and she could have a shower after having a good baseball game with her neighbourhood friends, which were all boys, obviously. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen where she met her mother.

"Hi mum!" Lily greeted.

"Good morning angel. So what are you going to do today?" Rose Evans asked absent minded while she did the dishes, already knowing what the answer would be.

"I'll go train a bit of judo." Lily said while she stuffed some toast in her mouth. "Then I might go round and see what the guys are up to."

"Very well, but be back by lunch time, we need to discuss what school you'll be attending this September." Rose said turning around to face her daughter, who was looking at her mother angrily.

"Mum! We've gone over this conversation thousands of times! I'm NOT going to that all-girl boarding school you want me to go even if my life depends on it!" Lily said stuffing what was left of her breakfast into her mouth and crossed her arms over her flat chest childishly. Rose gave her daughter a disapproving look but couldn't hide a weak smile creeping on her lips. She had been trying to convince her daughter to attend that school during the whole summer and yet, every time she mentioned it, Lily seemed to reject that school even more. No doubt, Lily had inherited her father's stubbornness, her grandma's beauty and of course, her mother's feisty red-headed temper.

"Fine, you tell me where you want to go then." Rose said going back to the dishes, she wasn't about to force her daughter to attend a school she didn't want to go. "But I remind you that you cannot go to that all-boy boarding school, so stop thinking about it!"

"Fine! I'll just think about another one!" Lily said exciting the kitchen happily. She rushed up the stairs and got her judo robes on. She smiled proudly at her black belt and then ran down the stairs ready for two hours of hard training in which she planned to perfect her "hiponseoi" (A/N: That's a judo technique, I don't know how it's spelled… ¬¬)

"Bye!" She shouted at whoever was listening.

"Bye Lily! And when you see your father, tell him he'd better have the dish washer repaired by tomorrow or he'll be the one doing the dishes!"

"Ok!" Lily said closing the door behind her.

* * *

………………..**With James**……………… 

James woke up late that same morning and looked lazily at the clock. Already a quarter to twelve. Another boring day ahead. His father wouldn't be home till tomorrow morning and his mother would be back late, as always. James stood up and went directly to his enormous toilet. After a long shower and half an hour spent looking at his reflexion on the mirror, practicing his oh-so-loved movement to untidy his hair so he'd look as he had just gone down his broom, James Harold Potter decided he was hungry. He went back to his far too big bedroom and rang a little bell. Nearly instantly, a house elf knocked on the door.

"In!" James shouted from behind the door. The house elf, named Popcorn entered the room trembling slightly. Anyone who lived in the Potter's Manor knew James was very demanding and, if you didn't want to receive a piece of cloth from him, you'd better follow his orders perfectly.

"Yes, young master?" Popcorn asked weakly.

"I'm hungry; bring me something good to eat."

"But sir… it's already a quarter to one, it's nearly lunch tim-"

"Haven't you heard me?" James said glaring at the poor house elf who by now looked terrified.

"Yes, sir! I'll be right back, sir!" The elf said, running as fast as he could with his small legs.

James smiled to himself satisfied, he liked to see that things were under his control. He's authority and orders had never been defied before and he'd be dead before he accepted a "no" as an answer. He was practicing his hair-untidying movement once again when he heard someone or something tap on the window. James looked towards it suspiciously. He was on the fourth floor and he doubted he was receiving any owl as long as the Hogwarts letter wasn't arriving before planned. He went to the window and pulled the curtains open just to see Sirius Black, his best friend since always, grinning widely at him, and mounting on a broomstick. James grinned back happily. This grin, properly known as the "Potter's grin" and which would conquer many girls' hearts, was one of the few gestures James hadn't needed practicing, it just came out naturally.

"Good morning Mr. Black" James said still grinning, opening the window to let his friend in. "What brings you here in such an early hour of the morning?"

Sirius gave him a weird look. "Well, Mr. Potter, if my memory isn't playing pranks on me, and I hope it isn't, we accorded last night that we'd be holding a meeting today in…" he looked at his watch "about twenty seconds on how to teach our great childhood friend, Snape, some manners as we clearly agreed he was really lacking some."

"Now that you mention it, I remember something about it…."

* * *

…………..**Back with Lily**…………. 

"Well done, Lily, you're skills are improving more and more each day." Gerald Evans told his daughter after a tough hour and a half training non stop. "You know what? After marrying your mother, my dream was to have a son, but having you as a daughter… It makes me prouder than I could have ever imagined." Hearing this, Lily smiled very widely at her father. "But…" Gerald continued but quietened.

"But what?" Asked Lily, looking at her father eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, Lilz, I share your mother's opinion that maybe you should try and be a bit more… feminine, I don't know, maybe you could try hanging around with girls sometim-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily said looking angrily at her father.

"Well…" Gerald continued with difficulty. "You like it or not, someday you'll become a young woman and boys will soon stop hanging around you-"

"Why should they do that? We've been friends since always! And, so far, I being a girl has never bothered them!" She said, starting to loose her temper, why couldn't they let her be?

"I don't know Lilz, they'll just stop being around you."

"Why?" Lily said, glaring.

"Because that's how the world works. Boys go with boys and girls go with girls."

"Then, this world sucks." Lily said leaving the gym moodily, slamming the door behind her.

She ran all the way down to the base ball pitch where she found her life long friends playing.

"Hi, Lilz!" John Watson' said, waving at her. "Come, quick! We're missing a player!" Lily smiled and forgot everything her parents had told her. Those boys would always be her friends.

After making her team win, Lily and her friends were having a coke at John's porch.

"Lily, what was up with you before? You looked quite upset." Luck asked looking concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Anyway, my mum wants me to decide which school I want to attend this September and I had hoped I could go with you guys. Have you already decided at what school you'll be going to?" Once Lily had said that, the air became tense and the guys exchanged worried looks, full of guilt.

"What?" Lily asked looking at her friends with narrowed eyes. "Is there something you've been hiding from me?"

"Well…. Uhhhh… we had planned to tell you this sooner, lilz…" John started but quietened. None of the guys dared to look at Lily's beautiful eyes, they were too… magic, unreal and, sometimes, scary.

"Tell me WHAT?" Lily yelled, her temper quickly rising. John took a deep breath and let go:

"We'll all be going to that all-boy boarding school at the neighbour village." When he saw the look on Lily's face he quickly continued: "Don't be mad at us Lilz, it's by far the best school near by… and we can always meet on weekends…." After John finished saying this, all the boys looked up to see Lily's reaction. She was looking at her feet, her big fringe covering her eyes. She had greeted teeth and was trembling slightly. Her friends…her only friends since always were turning their backs on her, going to a place where she couldn't follow them. How cruel. Something was squeezing her heart and it really stung. Suddenly, a tear fell to the floor and Lily looked up at her 'friends'. Her usually happy emerald green eyes were now full of tears and anger.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING!" Lily yelled as hard as she could before she turned around and ran away, not turning back to the shouts of: 'Lily! Wait!' She sprinted to her house and banged the door of her bedroom. She launched herself to her bed and cried. It had been years since she had let a drop fall from her eyes. She cried until no tears were left in her eyes and when she was nearly asleep, something tapped on the window. Her green eyes widened and she turned to look towards it just to see an incredible big brown owl. She stood frozen for a second and then looked around her messy room to see if anybody was seeing the same as she was. The owl knocked impatiently again on the window and, at this, Lily walked towards it. She opened the window and closed her eyes tightly, as if waiting for the owl to attack her. After about ten seconds of staying like this, Lily finally opened one of her eyes slowly too see the owl giving her a funny look and stretching its right leg. Lily saw there was a piece of parchment attached to it and thought she had to take it. Once she had untied it, the owl spread its wings and flew away. Lily watched it disappear and then looked at the envelope she was holding. It read:

_Miss Lily Evans_

_Outskirts of London_

_Glory drive nº 2_

_Second floor, third room after the flower pot._

Lily looked strangely at the envelope. This could only be a funny prank. Maybe the guys were trying to make up for upsetting her? She turned the envelope over. There, she saw a big H with the drawings of a lion, a badger, a snake and a raven. She opened the envelope and once she had read what was in the letter, her life changed.

"MOM!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "MOM!" Hurried steps could be heard and Lily's bedroom door burst open, revealing a very frightened Mrs. Evans.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She started babbling a thousand questions and the only answer she got from her daughter was a piece of parchment. Mrs. Evans stared at it for a few seconds, trying to figure out why this piece of paper was distressing her daughter so much. Once she read it, she knew why.

"GERALD!" She screamed. "GERALD" Lily's father arrived few seconds later and was handed the curious piece of parchment.

"Oh my God…" Was the only thing he managed to say.

At that moment, Petunia entered the room. Everyone turned to watch her. The room was quiet for a few seconds until Petunia snatched the parchment form her father's hand and read through this. She laughed.

"Lily, dearest. You surely don't believe this, do you? This is obviously a stupid J.O.K.E!" Seeing that her family kept silent she added furiously. "Listen, MAGIC does NOT exist! You may be a stupid tomboy but you are not a freaking witch!"

"Petunia! Watch that language!" Mrs. Evans said angrily.

"But… that would explain all those strange thi…"

"I want to go." Lily interrupted quietly. All the family members turned to her. "I want to go." And, this time, she said it more confidently. Her mother stared at her for a few seconds and then took the letter form Petunia's hands. She skimmed through it and said.

"We're leaving for London at three."

* * *

………………. **To James** …………………….. 

James and Sirius were laughing their heads off while they entered James's bedroom through the window, on brooms of course.

"Did you see his face? That was just sooooooooo funny!" Sirius said dismounting his broom and embracing his stomach which hurt after too much laughing. "Oh, man! That looks terribly delicious!" He said, pointing at a blueberry cake.

"Oh" James remembered that he had ordered that elf to bring him something to eat. "You can take it. I don't want it anymore." Sirius shrugged his shoulders and started eating it. James took a glimpse of his watch.

"Forty-three seconds." He said.

"Huh?" Sirius asked with his mouth full.

"Thirty nine seconds till the Hogwarts letter arrives".

"How do you know?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I had a…… peaceful talk with the head of the Post office department. I've been kept informed of my letter's movements."

Ten seconds later, the owl arrived bringing not only James's letter but Sirius's too.

"We'll go to Diagon's Alley at three." James said, grinning stupidly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if I should continue! REVIEW! 


	3. Literally colliding and James flies!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you associate with them.

**A/N:**Thank you a lot Lilyne and Lilytero for your support, it means a real lot to me:)

CHAPTER 2

**

* * *

DIAGON's ALLEY **

……………**.With Lily………………….**

"Lily darling, maybe Petunia was right and it was just someone's joke…." Rose Evans said worriedly after driving through London for about an hour and a half.

"No way! It has to be here somewhere…" Lily said anxiously. Since the instant she had received the letter that same morning, she had put her hopes on going to that Hogwarts School… She finally had found a place where she really wanted to go to, a place where to belong to. If it all ended in a joke… she wouldn't know what to do… Suddenly, she saw it: the Leaky Cauldron.

"STOP!" She shouted excitedly. "Mom! I've seen it! I've seen it! It's over there!" Lily's mother parked the car and let herself be dragged by an overexcited daughter to an old looking pub she would've never noticed. Suddenly Lily let go and ran towards the door. When she was about to go through it, she bumped onto someone who was also rushing to get in.

"Ouch!" She and the kid that she had bumped onto yelled as they both fell to the floor.

"Cristina! Ten más cuidado!" A foreign looking woman said to the kid beside Lily while hurrying towards them. She was in her forties and she was very attractive. She was quite slim; she was tanned and had black eyes and long black hair. "I'm sorry" She said to Lily, "Excuse my daughter… she sometimes is a bit too rough."

"No problem." Lily said accepting the other girl's hand, she was already standing.

"Sorry… I'm just dying to get to Diagon alley…" The girl said excitedly. Lily gave her a quick glance and a smile crept to her lips. Yep, she would enjoy going to Hogwarts. The girl, who she thought was called Cristina looked to be exactly like Lily: a tomboy. She wore basketball trousers and a T-shirt two sizes bigger than she needed. Herchestunut wavy hair was also cut ear level, her movements were quite boyish and she didn't wear any kind of jewlery either. The girl also seemed to have noticed the similarities she shared with Lily and so she also smiled.

"I'm Cristina. A pleasure." She said, inviting Lily to shake hands. Lily smiled and taking her hand she said:

"Lily Evans, nice to meet you." The mothers exchanged a look and smiled to each other.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Rose asked. "You know… it's the first time we come here and we would appreciate a bit of company…"

"Oh! So you aren't magical?" Cristina's mother asked surprised.

"Er… Actually no, we aren't… Is that bad?" Rose asked worriedly.

"No! Absolutely not! It's just that your daughter's eyes seem soo... Well, anyway, I'm not magical either and nor is my husband. But my eldest son goes to Hogwarts so when we received Cristina's letter we weren't caught off guard." She explained kindly. The two families became friends instantly and they went together to Gringots bank for wizards to change their pounds into galleons, sickles and knuts.

"Cristina, why don't you show Lily around whiles me and Mrs…."

"Rose Evans. But please just call me Rose."

"Good. Then, why don't you two go do the shopping while I tell Rose about Hogwarts and I show her around?" She said while giving her daughter a sack of money. Rose also gave her daughter the money she had changed.

"Good idea!" Cristina said as she gripped Lily's hand and took off.

"Bye mom!" Was all Lily could say before they disappeared in a sea of people.

"Wow… I sure will like being a witch!" Lily said when she saw the great variety of shops with the strangest names.

"Yep! I bet you will!" Cristina said smiling. "What should we start buying?" Lily looked at Cristina and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I can't wait to have a wand…"

"Great! I can't wait either! So then, we should head to Oliveander's!" On their way there, the two learned many things about each other. Lily learned that Cristina was Spanish but that she had been living in England for the past two years. Her father had been transferred. Cristina also told her that, when she was in Spain, she used to play for a junior baseball team but that when she went here in England, baseball teams didn't allow girls to join in, which really upset her. Lily told her about the martial arts gym, her sister and other stuff. They told jokes and laughed and had a great time. One thing was obvious: they were going to be the best of friends.

After going to Olivander's, Lily was carrying a ten and a quarter inches willow wand. It contained a unicorn hair. Mr. Olivander had told her she'd do wonders in Charms. Cristina got a ten inches and a half mahogany wand. It carried a dragon's tooth. Excellent for shield charms and good for transfiguration.

After that, they went to buy their text books, two cauldrons and ingredients. On their way to buy their school robes they found their mothers chatting animatedly and having an ice-cream.

"Oh, hi angels. How are you two doing?" Rose asked when she saw them.

"Brilliantly!" Lily said grinning without reserve.

"So, where are you heading now?" Julia, Cristina's mother, asked.

"We're going to buy our school robes."

The two mothers exchanged a small mischievous smile and stood up.

"If you don't mind, we're going to join you two." The two girls exchanged questioning looks and then shrugged their shoulders. Mothers were strange, that was common knowledge.

Thirty minutes later, two mothers went out of Madam Malkin's shop smiling triumphantly dragging with them two sulking looking girls.

"I should've known." Lily said bitterly. "Hogwarts was just too good. It was just too perfect to be real."

"Lily, don't make a drama out of it. Wearing a skirt won't be that terrible."

"You must be joking! Why can boys wear trousers and girls must wear skirts? It's just not fair! Plus, why couldn't that woman make me a boy's uniform? What does she care if I get into trouble?" Lily pouted.

"Lily dear, don't be childish. Hogwarts' uniforms have been like this for 1000 years and they won't change the rules because of you." Lily glared at her mother angrily and looked away.

"So that's why you were so eager to come with us, you like seeing me suffer." Lily said giving her mother a resented look.

Cristina was angry with her mother too. She had always hated wearing skirts and it seemed that Julia had "_forgotten_" to mention that she would be wearing one for the following 7 years!

"Why are you looking so happy?" Cristina asked her mother accusingly. "It seems that the idea of me wearing skirt amuses you to no end."

"Me? Fun? Nah… You must be imagining things." Julia said with a huge grin on her face. "I'll just have to ask your brother to take a photo of you. Anyway, why don't you give me and Rose all your packets while you show Lily the most interesting shops? Oh, and you could also buy yourself an owl."

"Really? I can buy an owl? Great! Gracias mamá! Let's go Lilz!" She said, forgetting everything about the uniform she would be forced to wear.

"Hold on a sec. Mom…. Since I have to wear a skirt… May I please buy myself a pet? Please, please, please, please, please, I beg you, please?" Lily pleaded. Rose had never liked having pets at home. She said that, when they died, it was too painful.

"Fine… As long as you don't bring a dog home… I don't want anything bigger than that nor anything that resembles an insect. You know Petunia has insect-phobia." She had always let Petunia have all the caprices she had wanted. It was time she spoiled Lily a bit too.

"Cool! I love you moma!" She said, grabbing Cristina and sprinting towards the pet shop. The amount of animals there were was incredible as was the noise they made.

"Look at that, look at that!" Cristina said pointing excitedly at a small yellow and red owl with tiny green eyes and a small beak. "It has my country's colours! I love it!" She hurried to the counter and bought it. "I'm going to call it Paco, what do you think?"

"It's a strange name. Why Paco?" Lily laughed.

"I like it. I think it's funny. So what about you? What pet would you like to have?" Lily looked around the shop. It was so full of beautiful animals…. She just couldn't bring herself to choose one… Suddenly, she felt someone staring at her back. She whirled around and saw what was staring at her. It was a tiny black kitten. Even though it was young, its purple eyes held wisdom.Long hairs stood up straight onthe tips of its ears,which made it look a bit like atiny lynx, andits ears were twitching backwards and forwards towards Lily's direction.

"Meow…" It said softly.

"Sir... could I please have that black kitten?" Lily asked the man behind the counter, never parting her eyes from the cat.

"Ah… Of course young miss. I see you have a good eye… This particular one was brought from the deep Black Forest, in Germany. It has some great magical properties as I'm sure you'll soon find out." He said while taking the cat form its cage and putting it in another one for Lily to carry. "However, it's not cheap. It's 35 galleons." Lily's eyes nearly popped out when she heard the price.

"Oh… I… I just have 18 galleons…I can't take it…" She said, looking at the black kitten sadly. The man behind the counter looked at Lily and the cat, which were staring straight into each other's eyes and knew he couldn't bring himself to separate them and actually, he couldn't: the cat had already chosen its new owner. He was surprised to see that, with the few minutes they had know each other, girl and cat already shared a bond.

"That's all right. Please take care of her." He said, smiling warmly at Lily. She stared with wide eyes at the man.

"Thank you!" She said happily "Thank you so much!"

After finding their mothers and playing with their new pets for a while, Cristina asked Lily if she wanted to see a quidditch shop.

"There is one in here? Really? Of course I want to go!" Lily said, standing up at once. Cristina had told her about the game while they had been doing the shopping. The idea of playing a sport on flying brooms was of instant appeal to Lily.

They ran towards the shop where a crowd of people were staring at a new item in display.

"Look, dad!" A kid said to his father. "It's the Nimbus 1980! Please, please, please, can I have it?" The father laughed without enthusiasm.

"This is a professional's player broom, dear. We could never afford it." He said, patting his son's head. After hearing that, Lily looked at the prise. 5000 galleons! This price was scandalising! You could buy two Mercedes for the same price!

"Oh, my God! I will never be able to afford a broom!" Lily said still shocked at the high price. Cristina laughed.

"Don't worry. This is the most expensive broom that has ever been launched until now. My brother has a Shooting Star3 which is worth half a quarter this broom's price and it is the second best broom after this one. Well, anyway, lets get in." Lily went toward the door followed by Cristina and……

* * *

…………**..With James………………**

This could very well be the best day in his whole life and there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could possibly ruin it. After receiving the owl with the Hogwarts letter, James and Sirius had headed, with four house elves, towards Diagon alley. They had bought tonnes of pranking items in different shops, they had ice-creams, they bought all the caprices they wanted, etc. While two elves carried the stuff they bought, two more bought the things they needed for Hogwarts.

However, there was one thing that was going to make that day unforgettable: his father had sent him a letter congratulating him for getting into Hogwarts and giving him permission to buy the thing he must desired in the world: the Nimbus 1980! Wow!

Right now, he was in the shop with Sirius purchasing the new broom. When he was giving the money in, he heard a boy begging his father for the broom and the father saying he would never be able to pay for such and expensive broom. A smile of superiority crept to his face as his already good mood improved even more. He was dying to go out and show the crowd his new broom…Everyone would admire him soooo much!... Great! (A/N: unbearable, isn't he?)

He went towards the door smiling like an idiot, followed by Sirius, who was also smiling. He opened the door and…

"Ouch!" He yelled before his butt contacted the hard floor. _"Merlin, damn it!"_ He thought as he sat up straight, he hated being thrown to the floor! However, this wasn't enough to ruin his day: he had just bought the best broom in the world! He would've normally cursed the person who had bumped onto him to no end but he was in a good mood today, so whoever ran onto him could consider himself fortunate. Yes, he was positively in a VERY good mood today.

"Ups! Sorry! Here." The boy who had bumped onto him said as he offered his hand. James took it and stood up.

"Man, you're hard! It felt like I just bumped onto a wall!" James joked happily. The boy helping him up laughed. James looked at him. He must've been more or less his same age. He was as tall as he and he had beautiful auburn hair, or was it orange? Feh, who cared? James admitted to himself, with difficulty, that the guy had nicer eyes than him. They were an incredible shade of green, wicked. The guy was cute too, actually, he was very good looking. James shook his head vigorously when he realised what he was thinking. How embarrassing! He felt is cheeks blush a bit. _"Holy Merlin! James, he's a boy! Pull yourself together!"_ James scolded himself.

"James Potter." He said offering his hand to the red headed boy.

"Lily Evans. Nice to meet you". James stared blankly at her for a few seconds. "_Lily_?" He thought. "_His name is Lily? Nah… he must be joking_." And so, he started laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha! Good one! You're funny, man!" He laughed, patting Lily's shoulder.

"Errr… excuse me?" Lily asked confused. "_What on earth is this guy talking about?_" She thought, looking at him strangely.

"Yes, yes, very funny indeed. Now, come on, what's your real name?" James asked "the boy" in front of him.

"I've told you, my name's Lily." She answered. She was starting to dislike the guy. What was up with him? Why was he laughing at her?

"Oh! Really?" James asked, his eyes saddening and looking sympathetic. "Sorry man, it must be hard to have a girl's name. What were your parents thinking about? Really, I'm sorry…It must be hard..." He continued seriously.

Now, that was it. Lily officially did not like that James or whatever was his name.

"Actually, I'm a girl." She said, her temper rising. James stared at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "_What is he talking about? He can't be a girl!"_ He thought. _"Now, he is trying to full around with me! Well, I won't fall for it!"_

"Yeah, yeah, as if." He said grinning stupidly.

"Err… James" Sirius whisperedin his ear. "I think she IS actually a girl…."

"_As if_ what?" Lily said loudly, she was starting to loose her temper now. A crowd was starting to gather around them.

"_As if_ a GIRL could throw me to the floor!" James shouted defiantly. "_She's a girl? Now that I think of it, she does look quite like one... Well, to late to rectify..._" He was never wrong! If he said the boy in front of him was a boy, well...then... she'd just better be!

Lily stared with her mouth wide open at the guy in front of her. Unbelievable! The nerve of that boy! She narrowed her eyes and glared at James.

"You should watch what you're saying; you don't want to eat your own words." She said nearly in a whisper.

"Oh, yeah? You mean a girl can throw me to the ground?"

"That's exactly what she's saying!" Cristina said, appearing from behind Lily. She was angry with the idiotic boy too. What did he mean by saying: _You mean a girl can throw me to the ground?._ How malechauvinist!

"Well, then, prove it to me!" James shouted glaring at Lily. The moment those words escaped his lips, he saw the "boy" stepping inches away from him and taking hold of his T-shirt. Their faces where inches apart and; for some strange reason; this made his stomach flip-flop, his breath got caught and he blushed . Suddenly, he felt his body loose balance and he was… floating? Or was he flying? Wow! He was flying! Cool!He was a super wizard! Poor boy,he surely didn't realise what was coming to him… CRASH!

"Oh… Bloody Merlin! That hurt!" He shouted painfully as he sat up, rubbing his behind. Sirius sighed and helped his friend up. The crowd that moments ago, was staring at the Nimbus 1980 was now pointing and laughing at them. "Where is that boy? I'm going to curse him to hell for ruining my unruinable day!" James shouted angrily.

"James! She was a girl! And she left the moment she threw you flying to the air."

"You must be joking! He was a boy! I saw it with my own eyes! He had short hair and he wore boys' clothes!"

"Well, dear friend, we could then say she is a girl who likes looking like a boy."

"Inadmissible! Totally inadmissible!" James shouted."Girls must look like girls and boys must look like boys! I totally prohibit her to dress like a boy!" James said outraged. "A girl dressing like a boy is completely unheard of, totally unacceptable!"

"Well, mate, there's nothing you can do about it, is there?"

"Are you joking? There's nothing I can't do. What was her name? Ah, yes, Lily Evans, wasn't it? Very well, I consider it my mission in life to transform that BOY into a GIRL, which is what she really is supposed to be!" Sirius rolled his eyes at what his friend said. He pitted that Lily girl; she didn't know what she had coming. Anyway, what was that cutetomboy's name standing beside Lily? To say the truth, she didn't look bad at all...

"Hey Sirius." Sirius stopped thiking about her andlooked at James.

"What is it man?" He asked confused.

"I think she loves me." James said, turning around and not looking at Sirius. Sirius however, caught a glance of his face. He was blushing. Holly Merlin and all the outstanding wizards of the last millennium! James had fallen for the Tomboy!

………**Back to Lily……….**

Ten minutes later she was still fuming.

"How dare him! The nerve of that guy! I hope I won't see him EVER again! Agh! He drives me sick!" She yelled.

"I totally agree with you Lilz but I insist you must teach me that technique! It was totally awesome! You sent him flying! You must teach me to do it!" Cristina pleaded, looking at Lily as if she was a God.

"Yeah, whatever. Ahhh…." She sighed more calmly. "Truth is, it felt great to teach that Potter a lesson. How dare he underestimate me for being a girl! I bet he won't get near someone of his opposite sex for a while!" She said, cracking a smile, her mood improving. Poor girl, she didn't know how mistaken she really was. Handsome and rich James Potter, not being around girls? Nah…

"Maybe... But was I imagining things or did he really blush when you gripped his T-shirt?"

Lily stood frozen. Her good mood suddenly shattered into pieces. Truth was she had noticed too. That was what had annoyed her so much and the reason why she threw him flying. At the beginning, her intention was to just scare him a little but when she saw him blushing… She somehow became aware of their closeness and became uncomfortable, even nervous… So that's why she used her judo. God dammit! What was wrong with her? Since when did being around boys make her nervous?

"_It's just that boy_" she told herself "_he just gives me the CREEPS! I totally hate him with a capital H!_"

...End of chapter.

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter... Please, if someone is reading this, please review to let me know... I'm sad because people don't seem to like this story... I like writing in English but it's hard for me since I'm Catalan (nation inside Spain area of Barcelona and Costa Brava)... I want to continue writing it but it's no use if people don't enjoy it.. Oh well... :( Please, if you're there, review!

In this chapter I've written some words in Spanish. Here are their meanings:

Ten más cuidado: be more careful!

Gracias mamá: Thanks mom!

This time I'm going to update soon, I promise ¬¬'

Love you all,

Monooboe. :)


	4. The Hogwarts Express and Annie

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters you associate with J.K's fabulous master piece. I would also like to add that I wrote this story as a fan fiction of another fan fiction, the name of which I don't remember… Sniff … (I' d like to read it again…)

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks you for reviewing "Krazygerl" and "Liz the Laugh." (Thank you for telling me I wasn't allowing all reviewers! I had no idea! How stupid of me…¬¬) It was very nice to receive your reviews! Please, everybody, enjoy! And **please, review** and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3****

* * *

The Hogwarts Express and Annie**

"Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip!" Lily's alarm clock went off. Lily covered her head with the pillow and continued sleeping. Suddenly, she felt something jumping on top of her and a tiny wet tongue licked her hand. Lily opened one eye just to stare at a purple orb.

"Mell… I want to sleep some more…." Lily told her cat lazily, but Mell continued to stare intensely at Lily's opened eye. Completely out of the blue, a word crossed Lily's mind: _Hogwarts… _Lily stood frozen for a minute. Oh my God! She had totally forgotten! She spared a glance at her alarm clock. An hour to go until the Hogwarts Express left.

"Shit!" Lily yelled as she sat up. She looked around her room: a total mess with capital T. Plus, she hadn't prepared her things for today's long journey… _Mom's gonna kill me…_Lily thought, gulping. She stood up quickly, threatened Petunia on turning her into a walking pig if he didn't get out of the shower, and once done with the toilet, she got changed as quickly as she could.

"Lily! We're leaving in 20 minutes!" Lily's mother yelled from downstairs. Lily's eyes widened. She looked around her: still a complete mess. Lily looked at her messy desk and there, in between all the useless stuff, silent and still, laid her wand.

"Of course!" Lily yelled happily, rushing towards the wand. "Why haven't I thought of it before? Let's see… errr…" Lily said, while pointing the wand at her bed. "I don't know… errrr…. _For my sake and a tiger's, make this room look tidier?_" Obviously, nothing happened. Lily stared at the wand. "Ok, I'll try again: _I order you, for the sake of a bean, to make this room look clean_!" But, again, nothing happened. Lily glared at the wand. "Fine! Be that way!" She said, stuffing it in her pocket.

Lily carelessly threw everything she needed in her trunk and went downstairs where she found Petunia sneezing non stop.

"Mom! Why on earth did you let her buy that horrible freaking black rat! I'm allergic to it!" Petunia yelled indignantly.

"Petunia, _dear_." Lily said sarcastically. "In case you haven't noticed, it's a cat."

"Don't start, you two! Come on Lily! You'll miss the train!" Rose said, hysterically.

"Mom, calm down! We still have 30 minutes before the train leaves!" Lily said, biting her toast. Why did mothers always get so nervous?

"But what if we get stuck in a traffic jam? What if we don't find this platform 9 and 3/4? What if..."

"Mom… Please…" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine" Rose said. "I'm going to sit here calmly and wait you to finish your breakfast, but if you miss the train, don't you blame me!" Rose said, sitting down on the sofa calmly. However, she kept tapping her foot on the floor at an incredible speed. The noise was driving Lily nuts.

"Fine!" She said, leaving her toast on her plate and standing up. "Let's go." Rose smiled; she always got away with what she wanted.

"Mom, why isn't dad coming? He didn't really explain." Lily asked once they were already in the car.

"Well… as you know, he has always been a lot into politics and now, finally, he is candidate to get into the parliament… You know that this is what he has always dreamed of, so you shouldn't blame him for not coming to say goodbye… He is so happy." Rose said; a small smile on her lips. Lily sighed.

"You're right, I shouldn't be complaining… But he hasn't even been giving judo lessons for about two weeks now…"

"He is very busy, you should know that. Anyway, we're here now." Rose said while parking the car. Lily smiled and jumped out of it.

"Mell! Don't get lost!" Lily smiled at her cat as she rushed through the crowd in King's Cross station.

"Lily! Lily! Over Here!" Lily saw Cristina waving. "You're early!" Cris said once Lily caught up.

"And so are you." Lily said, smiling and clapped Cristinas's hand.

"Let's go!" Cris said and, suddenly, she disappeared. Lily stood frozen. What on Earth had just happened? Where was Cris?

"Cris! Cris! Where are you? Cris!" Lily yelled once she realised her friend had, actually, disappear.

"I'm here!" If Lily hadn't been a tomboy, she would've probably screamed. Cristina's head was sticking out of WALL!

"What's going on?" Lily whispered nervously, trying to hide Cristina's head form the "muggles". Lily had learned the word a few days ago; she thought it was quite funny, the word muggle, that is. Who had invented it? She/he should be given a prize.

"What are you waiting for?" Cris asked and, out of nowhere, her arm appeared and pulled Lily towards the brick wall. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and put her arms in front of her face protectively (of course, she wasn't going to scream), waiting for the impact that never came. After like about a minute staying this way, Cristina said:

"Errr…. Lily? You can open your eyes if you want to…" Hearing this, Lily opened her eyes slowly. Then, disorientated, she looked around, where was she? Then, she saw her and Cristina's mother appear form the wall behind them. What was happening? Since when could people go through walls that calmly? Lily turned around and saw it: The Hogwarts Express. Her jaw dropped two meters.

"Wow!" Was all she could say when she saw the giant scarlet steam train. After saying their goodbyes and let themselves be kissed and hugged nearly to death by two over-saddened mothers, the two girls rushed to the train with all their bags, pets and stuff. Once they found an empty compartment, they opened their windows and waved at their mothers, who went towards them.

"Lily… was I imagining things or was a sock really sticking out of your trunk?" Rose asked suspiciously. Lily turned around and glanced at her trunk. Yep, there, looking perfectly innocent, was a sock sticking out of Lily's trunk. Lily turned to her mother.

"No, you must've been imagining things." Lily said, trying to look totally innocent.

"You know what? There is a thing I really regret." Julia said.

"What?" Cristina asked her mother, eyebrows raised.

"Not seeing you walk around in your girlish uniform!"

"Mom!" Cristina yelled angrily, banging the window closed. She cracked it open again and said.

"Sorry Mrs. Evans" She then stuck her tong out at her mother and closed the window. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Lily and Cristina exchanged odd looks. Wow, people who knocked on the doors before coming in still existed? Now, that was news!

"Emmm…. In?" Lily said, hesitantly. What was she supposed to say? The door opened to reveal a girl, a very strange one indeed. Lily's and Cristina's eyes widened as they exchanged quick looks. The girl in front of them looked as if she had been taken form the seventieth century! She wore one of those exuberant baby-blue coloured dresses that went down until her ankles and she carried a basket with a white cat in it and some blue and white flowers. She had considerably long light brown hair and warm light brown eyes too. She looked like a very nice porcelain doll. She seemed to be Cristina's and Lily's same age but she was quite more physically developed than them. Actually, she was much more developed than usual for her age.

"Emm…. S-sorry… most of the compartments are full… could I… could I please stay…. stay in this one? Sorry…" The girl said, nearly in a whisper, looking down at her feet.

Lily and Cristina looked at each other; the girl was obviously the shy type... Plus, what was she sorry about?

"Of course, take a sit!" Cristina offered. Lily and Cris chatted with her for a while to try and make her feel more confident. Her name was Annie, she was also a first year and she came from one of the purest and most traditional families. (_That would explain the way she dresses._ Lily and Cristina thought. _Poor girl..._) The girl wasn't as shy as she seemed to be, but she had a very soft voice. Lily swore she had to be the kindest girl in the world, but she was too obedient, which became obvious when 'they' arrived.

Suddenly, the door burst open and four boys came in. James stood in front. He had shiny, black, untidy hair and amazing hazel eyes framed by glasses. Those normally didn't look good on boys his age but, to say the truth, the glasses made him look even more attractive than he already was. Sirius was, in one word, sexy. His long black fringe covered one of his grey eyes with an elegance no one could ever master. Remus looked worn off but he still had his inextinguishable charm and warm smile. Absolutely adorable. And then, there was Peter… errr… Ehem…

In short, we could say that James was the handsome one, Sirius was the sexy, Remus was the totally cute and Peter was the… Peter was the… ¬¬ Ok, Peter was just Peter.

"See?" James said talking to the other three boys in the compartment. "I told you she looked like a boy!" James said, pointing directly at Lily. She glared at him.

"Get out of this compartment." Lily said menacingly. Slapping James's hand; which was inches away form her face; away.

"Sorry "Boy", but this compartment is not yours, so you have no right to boss me around." James said bitterly at Lily.

"There is no space for the four of you" Cristina said, glaring intensely at the boys. All of them gulped. Those two girls seemed to be a bit too aggressive… James looked around the compartment. It was true, there were only three sits left.

"You!" he said to Annie. "Get out!" Annie stared at him wide eyed for a second.

"Ye..Yes… Of course… I-I'm s-sorry…" She said, standing up.

"No!" Lily shouted. "You're staying!" Annie stared at her.

"Ah… O-Okay…" She said, sitting back down.

"I said leave!" James yelled. Annie stood up at the instant.

Cristina took her hand and pulled her down to her sit again.

"No" she said. "She's not leaving the compartment!" Lily had now stood up, her fists tightand glaring bananas at James.

"F-fine!" James shouted. "P-Peter, leave!" He said, looking away. Damn that girl! She was scary… The most chubby and short of the four boys looked up at James. His jaw started trembling and his eyes became watery.

"Oh, please Peter! Don't cry!" Sirius said, quite disgusted.

"Okay, boys, I think that's enough." Remus said. He had sandy hair and brown shiny eyes. He wasn't as handsome as James and Sirius but he was certainly very cute. "Ladies, I'm sorry for the disturbance, we'll now be leaving…" He said while he pushed James and company out of the compartment. Once they were away, Lily turned to Annie.

"Ok, form now on, I forbid you to obey the orders you don't want to follow."

"But…" Annie tried to say.

"No buts." Cristina said. "I totally agree with Lily. Did you really want to leave the compartment?"

"NO!" Annie shouted, which even surprised herself. "S-Sorry… I didn't mean to shout." Lily smiled.

"That's totally right. Next time someone bosses you around, you must shout exactly the same."

The train ride went by nicely and peacefully. When the woman with the trolley went by, the girls bought all the sweets imaginable. Annie also taught her two new friends some basic spells such as '_reparo'_ and_ 'scruffigy'_, which were very useful when they had to clean the compartment. Lily was able to do them at her first try, which really relieved her. (To say the truth, she was wondering if she really was a witch… After all, her wand hadn't been working that very same morning when she tried to clean the room… Then again, maybe the spells were wrong... Who knows?)

"Lily, I think the time has arrived." Cristina said, looking terribly serious. Lily's eyes widened.

"Already? Can't we postpone it a bit more?" She pleaded.

"Lily, we have to be strong. I know we will survive."

"Err… S-sorry but… what's wrong? Sorry to ask…" Annie said, looking shyly at Cris and Lily.

"Emmm… You see… Cristina and I hate skirts with all our might and now we're forced to wear them… I'm talking about the uniform." Lily said pouting. Annie stared at them for a few seconds. Suddenly, her eyebrows raised and she clapped her hands.

"Oh, I see! If you don't like wearing skirts, why don't you wear shorts under them? Then it would feel like wearing trousers" She suggested, smiling warmly. Lily was surprised. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

**

* * *

With the To-Be Marauders**

"Remus!" James pouted childishly. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," Remus said. "You were starting a fight you would'vesurely lost." James stared at Remus eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?" James asked angrily.

"I mean that you have no idea about muggle fighting and those two girls seemed to be very keen on teaching you a lesson on them."

"Feh, whatever." James said entering their previous compartment and sitting down. He took out a small notebook and a feather to write. "Ok. Let's start with the plan." He said. The other boys stared at him.

"What plan?" They all asked.

"What do you mean by _What plan?_ Isn't it obvious? We have to transform that two tomboys to the girls they ought to be!"

"James, may I ask why you are so obsessed?" Remus said, taking a sit next to his crazy friend. James sat thinking for a while… Why was he so obsessed? Hmmmm... Yep, he had his answer.

"Two reasons, my dearest Remus." James said. "First, she's defying one of the most basic laws of nature and secondly, I cannot allow a girl that looks like a boy to fancy me! Imagine what would happen to my reputation if a "boy" followed me around asking me out!" Remus stared at James strangely. Then, his eyes widened in realization. He turned to look at Sirius who, in return, nodded.

"_Oh, Holly inventor of muffins! James fancies the tomboy!"_ Remus thought. He sighed. "Very well, James. What's the plan?" Well, if his friend really liked that girl, he was going to help him in whatever he could...

"Good!" James said happily, his mood improving. Sirius sat beside James and Peter in front. "Number one: Get her to wear skirt!" He said aloud, writing it down at the same time on the little notebook he was holding.

"Verygood James. You have already accomplished your first task." Sirius said happily, patting James's back.

"What do you mean?" James asked confused.

"Well, she has to wear the school uniform, now, doesn't she? And the girls' school uniform does include a skirt, a quite short one indeed." Sirius said grinning stupidly.

"Brilliant!" James said, his mood improving even more. "Number 2: get her hair to look long." He said, writing it down.

"Er… James… This won't work... How many times has your mother tried to make you hair look tidy by using magic?" Remus asked.

"Thousands" He answered without even thinking.

"And how many times has it worked?"

"None." James answered.

"And why is that?" Remus asked once again.

"Because I didn't want to!... Of course! I see what you mean!" James crossed Number 2 and rewrote: get her to willingly grow her hair.

And so, the train ride went by.

**

* * *

THE SORTING.**

**James's P.O.V.**

I looked at her again and couldn't stop my smirk. Yep, that was indeed and improvement! A tomboy wearing skirt! Ha! Good for her! However…. What had she done to her skirt? It looked a foot longer than it should be! What was she doing? I glanced at Lily's other friends. The other tomboy was also wearing her skirt longer than it should've been but, thankfully, the last girl was wearing a normal length skirt: three inches above knee level.

"At leas she's normal" I said aloud, getting off the train.

"James, what are you talking about?" I turned to watch Sirius. I was going to tell him he was imagining things when a loud voice interrupted me.

"First years! Over' ere!" I turned around and didn't scream because I was too shocked to do so. However, Peter did scream, and I swear he was the one that screamed the loudest of all the first years that did scream.

"Oh, WOW! That's awesome!" I heard someone say. Merlin, that boy was brave! I turned to see who it was: Lily Evans. Damn her! Why did she have to be so brave and boyish and _bla bla bla_? Why hadn't she screamed like most girls? And why, oh why did she have to have those incredible green eyes? Suddenly, she caught my stare and glared. Gulps! I turned around and followed Sirius, Remus and Peter towards a boat. The ride was incredible! A giant tentacle nearly turned our boat over! That was so cool!

During the sorting I couldn't have been calmer. I perfectly knew where I would be sorted.

"_Ah… Another Potter…"_ The hat whispered into my mind. "_Hmm… You aren't very nervous about the sorting…" _"Of course I'm not", I thought for the hat to hear. "Because I already know I'll be sorted into Griffindor." "_You really think so? Then, I bet you'd be surprised if I put you into Slytherin…_" "Ha!" I laughed "You'd never do that." "_Why do you think so?"_ "Because you know as well as I do that there is only one house I can possibly belong to."_ "You're right, you, more than anyone else, belong to GRIFFINDOR!"_ The last word was said aloud for everyone to hear. James stood up happily and went towards his house's table and Sirius, Remus and Peter, who had already been sorted into Griffindor, and were all cheering. Lily and Cristina both looked totally taken aback and were whispering things into each other's ears furtively.

"I bet they were hoping you ended up in Slytherin." Sirius told him, nodding towards the two girls.

"I'm sorry to disappoint them but this is rightfully MY house!"

"Ms. Rosewhite, Annie." McGonagall, a very strict teacher called out. Annie went towards the stool. I looked at Lily and Cristina. They had their fingers crossed and were looking intensely at Annie. I looked toward the girl again. Why was the hat taking so long?

**With Annie **

"Oh… I see… hmmm… What should I do with you?..." The hat said. "I think it's quite clear you belong to Hufflepuf… You're good natured and you indeed have her creator's kindness… Yes… You have to go to HUFFLE..." The hat had started to shout aloud but was interrupted by Annie:

"NOOOO!" She yelled. The whole Great Hall fell silent. Lily and Cris exchanged quick looks. "Please…."Annie whispered "Let me go to Griffindor! Please!" The hat kept silent for a few seconds.

"Hmmm… I see you have your friends there…. Plus, you have to be quite brave to shout out the way you did!" The hat joked. "Very well, if that's what you want...GRIFFINDOR!" Lily and Cristina stood up and cheered more than anyone else. Once the sorting ended, Lily asked:

"Why did you scream before?"

"Emmm… Well, you forbidded me to obey any order I didn't want to follow plus you told me to shout 'no' if anyone tried to boss me to do something I didn't want…S-Sorry…" Once they heard that, Cris and Lily bursted out laughing. That girl was just too funny.

**

* * *

END OF CHAPTER**

**Next chapter**: James vs. Lily: who loves who? The to-be Marauders make a bet with Lily and Company. Who will win?. What are the loosers to do?

**A/N**: This chapter wasn't very good and I'm aware of it, but I had to write an introduction to Hogwarts… **Good stuff starts from now on! Please review!**

**See you soon,**

**Monooboe.**

**Please Please Please, Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! PLEASE:D Let me know if I should continue writing or if I'm just wasting my time... :(**


End file.
